Lovely
by perishedlove
Summary: SouRit. Ritsuka wakes up in the morning with Soubi in his bed. Just a bit of fluff!


Darkness.

Where was he again? …Oh. That's right. Soubi had slept over for the second night in a row. Ritsuka opened his still heavy eyelids only half way. He could make out…absolutely nothing with that pale blond hair in his face. The younger's hand came up and out of the warm covers to brush away strands of Soubi's overgrown hair. His eyes traveled around his room to finally rest upon his window to the outside world. It was still a bit dark out. The sun was just beginning to shine its rays over trees. The stars weren't visible anymore, but the scene still looked pretty to the cat boy.

**_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth_**

Ritsuka wiggled a bit, trying to get comfortable again to go back to sleep, seeing as he still had time to sleep and it wasn't often that he had peaceful sleep. Then he realized Soubi had one arm wrapped securely around his slim waist and the other pulled Ritsuka's back to his chest. Ritsuka tried squirming again and managed to turn himself around to face Soubi. He nuzzled into the other's neck, taking in his Fighter's scent while he could. He would never actually do something so affectionate while he was awake, Soubi might think it was an invitation for a little bit more.

**_Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_**

Just as Ritsuka found himself relaxed enough surrounded in Soubi's essence, he felt large hands running up and down his back, giving him shivers of innocent pleasure. Ritsuka stayed quiet until he felt the hands move to his ears, scratching them lightly. He mewled slightly in a feline manner before stretching himself to give Soubi a kiss on the cheek.

He peered into his bed companion's face to see, as he expected, Soubi's open stormy eyes and same old smile. Soubi leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Ritsuka's willing lips. Soubi would have loved to further the kiss, let their tongues dance for a while, but he knew of his Sacrifice's limits and didn't want to ruin the little moment. He pulled away, placing his chin on Ritsuka's head and running his fingers through the other's black lacy hair.

**_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_**

The room was dead silent besides the droplets of rain falling firmly on the roof. Ritsuka felt he couldn't fall asleep now that he and Soubi were so close. A small smile graced his lips as pushed himself even closer into Soubi's grasp. For once it felt good to be with him. He didn't feel so afraid or restricted. Then an ironic thought struck him that it could be morning delirium that made him feel and think this way. That made his small smile grow big.

He broke the quiet with his feathery voice. "Soubi…" The other stirred slightly and a muffled reply sounded from above him.

"Mm, Ritsuka?"

**_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead_**

"If you ever left me…for any reason at all…whether it was Seimei or…death…I don't think I could live without you. And…I know when I get older…I won't be afraid to…be with you." A great blush spread over his high cheeks as the words spilled out from his mouth. His creamy hands stroked Soubi's lean shoulders. Soubi smiled genuinely, though Ritsuka couldn't see, and held the smaller boy tighter in his arms, if possible.

**_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_**

"Suki daiyo, Ritsuka…suki daiyo." He tilted his head down to kiss Ritsuka again, but when Soubi tried to pull away, Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck to keep him in place. Soubi took this as a sign to deepen the kiss so he slowly did, dipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Both gradually moved their lips against each other as the heat in the room began to increase. Ritsuka felt himself grow more confident as he pushed one hand inside Soubi's shirt, to venture his slender fingers over the broad chest.

**_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_**

This, surprising Soubi and catching him off guard, made him groan inaudibly into the kiss. Suddenly, the sound of a door closing and footsteps reached Ritsuka's cat ears, causing him to jump and pull away from the heated lip lock. "Soubi, you better go…my mom's awake. If she sees you, I'm in trouble."

"Alright, you know I don't want to cause you any trouble, but…" He kissed the tip of Ritsuka's nose, "I'll be back. I'm sleeping over tonight."

The raven-haired teen rolled his eyes and pushed Soubi out of the bed. Soubi stumbled to the door and, before leaving, turned around and flashed a smile at Ritsuka. "Love you…" Ritsuka whispered after Soubi left.

**_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life…__

* * *

__-PL_**

_Aw I just felt like doing something fluffy for once. Maybe I'll make it a drabble? I don't know, whatever you guys think. _

_Ja ne!_


End file.
